


Tim and Ivo Celebrate Valentines Day

by baranduin



Series: No Night Is Too Long [12]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff written for Alchemilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim and Ivo Celebrate Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 community challenge #047--Heart.

I don't know why I bothered. I knew it would bring me nothing but grief, but when I saw it in the shop window, I couldn't resist. There it was—big and red and shiny. Really, it was the shiny quality of the lid, all tricked out in slithery scarlet satin, which drew my eye.

When I got home, Tim was lying on the couch pretending he was doing revision. I tossed him the box of chocolates and he caught it handily.

His jaw fell open for a moment and then he recovered his wits and said, "What, no flowers?"


End file.
